1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance apparatus with game elements, and a performance apparatus control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an application program referred to as TENORI-ON (registered trademark) has been known as mentioned in “Keitai News” ([online], Jan. 16, 2002, ASCII, <URL: http://k-tai.ascii24.com/k-tai/news/2002/01/16/632762-000.html?geta>) and “The World of Digista Curators” (Digital Stadium, Toshio Iwai, submitted work=TENORI-ON, <URL: http://www.nhk.or.jp/digista/lab/digista ten/curator.html>). In performance apparatuses such as cellular phones and game machines on which this application program operates, designated point inputs are accepted on a 16×16 grid configured in a matrix where the abscissa indicates timing and the ordinate indicates pitch, and in accordance with timing, LEDs at the designated points emit light and tones are sounded at pitches corresponding to the designated points in order from the left column. Therefore, even beginners can enjoy composing and playing music with ease.
However, in the performance apparatuses to which the application program indicated in the “Keitai News” and “The World of Digista Curators” is applied, the way of playing is limited. Thus, there is room for improvement in realizing more interesting games with performance elements.